


Unlikely Allies

by VioletAmet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Partnership, Time Skips, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Linkle laughed. "Everyone has a right to be hero! But... you're right. I will stand by my words. I will show you that I am capable."[A very small bit focusing on my two favorite characters from Hyrule Warriors.]





	Unlikely Allies

It has been years since Volga has last fought, and he had thought it would have been the end, if it wasn't for the Goddesses that had been reunited. Because of an unexpected force of powerful enemies, that came through the rifts of time, both Cia and Lana decided to bring together the heroes, and enemies that were once long gone. Volga was one of them.

He didn't like working with the humans, but he was looking forward to a good fight, much like the one he had with Link before. However, because of his connection of the triforce, he didn't so much see the hero as anything more than a Hylian with a bonus. He didn't care much for the princess either. Sure, they were clever - _very_ clever - and he couldn't deny their strength, but compared to him, they are nothing without their power.

When he saw a young blonde woman, with her mid-length hair in braids, the first thought that came to Volga's mind was if she was related to Link. She held the compass that hung around next with a stoic expression, before she nodded, and looked at the wide open field ahead with a smile. "I can do this..." she said, most likely unintentionally out loud.

"Do you really believe that?" Volga asked, with a grin, making her jump in fright.

"Ah, I didn't-" she stopped mid sentence as the look of recognition shine on her eyes. "Oh, wait, I remember you! I think we had fought a few times before!"

Volga scoffed in disbelief. "Pardon? I don't believe we have ever met."

The woman looked around the base, to find a green cloak with a hood, and picked it up to put it on. The moment she put the hood up, Volga's jaw dropped. "You're that girl from before!" he growled. "The one who helped the Zora and Goron!"

"Yes!" She laughed. "I was there to save the ones in need! After all, I am a hero reborn!"

Volga inclined his head, as she stood firm, only to shake her head with a lopsided smile. "Well... I guess I'm not... But, who says there can't be two heroes!? I may not be Link, but my name is Linkle, and I will hold that name in pride, and be the hero I know I'm meant to be! No matter what anyone says!"

The dragon stared at her in silence, before he let out a brief laugh. He did remember that she was a capable fighter, even though she is very naive. He couldn't say she wasn't a warrior, but she wasn't on his level, yet. "You better stand by your words, 'hero,' or else you would be no different than any other guard here."

Linkle laughed. "Everyone has a right to be hero! But... you're right. I will stand by my words. I will show you that I am capable."

"Very well."

The sound of the horns from the guards signaled them to be ready.

Volga picked up his spear, while Linkle immediately went for her crossbows. Once they stood side by side, they saw the horde coming in from the distance.

Determination burned bright within them, to win this battle, and so much more, for their own reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Linkle and Volga, so I put them together in this short bit, for funsies. I think they would be a good friends/rivals, because Linkle is pretty strong! haha But this is just me.


End file.
